The Countertop
The Countertop is the main setting for VeggieTales, and mostly the main stage for the Silly Songs. This is where Bob and Larry read their letters and emails from kids who have problems. Larry once fell in the sink when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going in Rack, Shack and Benny. Bob rescued him, but got stuck as well. The Countertop got slightly remodeled in 2010 when Larry asked the crew of Extreme Re-do: Crying Edition to help fix the place up while Bob was on vacation. The Countertop was remodeled once again in 2015 when VeggieTales underwent a redesign. There is a pattern on the wall and the tiles are slightly uneven, giving it a cartoony look. Items and other surroundings The Countertop has consists of: *Qwerty, the desktop computer *Canisters *Throw pillows *A sink *Cabinetry (or Kitchen Cabinet) *Disco light floor (as seen in Celery Night Fever) The other side of the kitchen can be seen in the background in earlier episodes, including a refrigerator. A toaster was also mentioned a few times, and was seen in Trading Places. Design The Countertop has light blue walls with yellow and pink titles. Prior to its redesign, the wall used to be light yellow. Fun Facts *Before the show started, the canisters were originally labeled "Sugar", "Tea", and "Flour". The labels vanished afterwards. *The canisters were originally designed symmetrically, until King George and the Ducky where they're now designed more cartoony. *They used it for Silly Songs with Larry, such as The Water Buffalo Song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor?, Dance of the Cucumber from Rack, Shack and Benny, Love My Lips from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Oh, Santa! from The Toy That Saved Christmas, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs!, The Song of the Cebú from Josh and the Big Wall!, His Cheeseburger, sung by Mr. Lunt from Madame Blueberry, The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness?, Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky, Larry's High Silk Hat from Lyle the Kindly Viking, Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale, Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera, The Blues With Larry from Duke and the Great Pie War, Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior, Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's, Sneeze if You Need To! from Abe and the Amazing Promise, Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella, Pants from Sweetpea Beauty, The Hopperena from Twas The Night Before Easter, Astonishing Wigs! from Princess and the Popstar, The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas from The Little Drummer Boy, Best Friends Forever from The Penniless Princess, Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle, Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Perfect Puppy from Celery Night Fever, Mac and Cheese from Beauty and the Beet, and My Golden Egg from Noah's Ark. **Also, when the show first started, there were three canisters. However, one disappeared after Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush. The third canister returned when the countertop got remodeled. *The sink was originally placed in-between the canisters and Qwerty. However, it was moved towards the edge after the series switch to Maya. *The throw pillows were removed after the kitchen's initial redesign. *In Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier, the wall has green stars. *The Countertop made its first appearance in Mr. Cuke's Screen Test, along with Mr. Cuke (who would later become Larry the Cucumber). Category:Locations